


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by dallonation



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallonation/pseuds/dallonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon won't let Brendon go out in the snow without a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt I thought was pretty cute - brallon + scarf (from the send me a word and a pairing and i'll write a short thing meme)

There were times that Dallon Weekes was convinced that his boyfriend was somehow, undeniably, and almost definitely a five-year old in disguise. 

**“No.”**

Now, as Dallon tries to get him dressed for the snowy weather outside with more difficulty than expected, was one of those times. There’s just something about the way that Brendon folds his arms and shakes his head that’s childlike. It makes the sight of him almost laughable and Dallon swears that if Brendon didn’t have any tattoos or stubble, he looked like a toddler refusing to eat his vegetables the longer he stared.

“B, you’re not going without it.”

For some reason, Dallon didn’t think Brendon would put up a fight against something as simple as a scarf. Not that he should have expected anything less from him. He’s witnessed Brendon protest less important things than that.

Brendon continues to fight Dallon off when he tries to drape the scarf around his neck yet again.

“Yes, I am.” Brendon insists, clearly determined to not wear it. “Just because I call you ‘Daddy’ doesn’t mean you have to act like it.“

Dallon chuckles at Brendon’s remark, smiling at that playful wit that Brendon’s probably had all his life. A comeback like that would probably offend the average person but after years of hearing them over and over, Dallon can say he’s pretty accustomed to it.

“If I don’t, who will?”

He twists and twirls the knit scarf in his hands, looking down at Brendon pleadingly. Brendon continues to hold the sour look on his face as he glares at the scarf. This wasn’t something he was going to let go easily. If Brendon wanted to go outside and build snowmen and sing numbers from Disney’s ‘Frozen’, he was going to do it wearing a scarf whether he liked it or not.

“Come on, Bren, you’re gonna catch a cold.”

“Dallon,” Brendon whines, elongating the ‘n’ in Dallon’s name with the stomp of his foot. Classic five-year old.

“Brendon,” Dallon warns softly, holding the scarf at his eye level. He’s looking down at Brendon with that look that parents have when their kid won’t listen. It was a pretty similar situation. Brendon simply closes his eyes and turns his head away with his chin held high, arms folded across his chest. Dallon pauses to think of other ways to convince him to comply before grinning widely with another idea.

“Please? For me?”

Brendon opens his eyes, skeptically turning to look back at Dallon and finds him leaning down so that their faces were at eye level. He’s still holding the scarf in front of him, tilting his head every now and then with his best attempt at a puppy dog face. Dallon even whines softly to add to his cute little act. It was clearly a good impression because it gets Brendon looking from Dallon’s face and back to the scarf, thinking it over before sighing loudly.

“Fine,” Brendon says quietly, letting his palms drop and hit his thighs dramatically to allow Dallon to put the _~~damn~~_ scarf around his neck. Dallon smirks, stopping his little show to wrap the scarf loosely around Brendon’s bare neck properly. He makes it just tight enough so that the wind couldn’t get underneath it and so that it wasn’t choking Brendon. Once he’s satisfied with the knot, Dallon goes to straightening up the rest of Brendon’s winter gear. He dusts off Brendon’s jacket shoulders and straightens the lapels of his black coat before his gloved hands find their way back to the scarf’s tail in the middle of Brendon’s chest, tugging it loosely. Brendon’s silent through the whole thing, probably rolling his eyes every ten seconds as he stares off while waiting for Dallon to finally finish. A smirk reappears across Dallon’s lips.

“I’m only doing this because I love you, B.” he reminds him, his voice softer this time as he continues to play with the scarf end. Brendon looks into Dallon’s eyes and tries to stay pouty but can’t help but smile a little at his tall idiot boyfriend.

“Yeah, I love you too, you dork.” Brendon says happily, fully smiling now. Dallon takes the bittersweet ‘I love you’ with pride as he chuckles. 

“Besides,” Dallon adds, his grip tightening on Brendon’s scarf. “if you got sick, I couldn’t do this.”  

Dallon yanks on the wool just hard enough to pull Brendon into a deep kiss, leaning down into him. Brendon lets out a surprised ‘mmm’ against Dallon’s lips before letting his eyes close and kissing him back with just as much force. Dallon runs his tongue across Brendons bottom lip and Brendon’s mouth opens, giving him access. Somewhere along the way Dallon lets go of scarf and goes to fisting his hands in Brendon’s hair. Brendon’s hands reach up to hold Dallon's face as their tongues push against each other for a few seconds until Dallon pulls away abruptly. Brendon was so invested in their passion that he almost whines when Dallon’s lips leave his. But once he sees the smirk on Dallon’s lips, he realizes it was all apart of the plan.

“Maybe I should start wearing scarves more often,” Brendon says, out of breath as he wipes some saliva off of the corner of his lip. Dallon shrugs as if to say ‘That’s all I’m sayin’ when he turns around and starts walking towards their front door. He undoes the chain lock and deadbolt, opening the door to let in an icy gust of wind. He’s got a foot out the door when he looks back at Brendon with a confused expression.

“You coming?”

Brendon blinks at the odd question, considering that they’d went through a great deal to get ready but then immediately realizes that he hasn’t moved an inch from where he was standing. He was too stunned by their kiss to even move.

Dallon gives him one more smirk before leaving the door open behind him as he makes a run for their front yard that’s continuously accumulating with snow. Brendon can hear his fast footsteps and giggles before running out the door after Dallon and practically slamming the door behind him. Dallon’s already fashioned a snowball from a snow pile near the street, winding back before beaming it at Brendon as soon as he gets close. The snowball breaks into ice clusters when it hits Brendon in the chest and Brendon stumbles back. Dallon laughs at how unprepared he is, clapping as if it was the most hilarious thing he’s ever seen. Brendon shakes his head with a beaming grin.

“Oh it’s on now!“ Brendon yells after dusting himself off. He wastes no time rushing to the opposite side of the yard to start his own inventory of snowballs as fast as he can, smiling the whole time.

Brendon wonders how such a little kid could be hiding in such a tall package when he returns fire two snowballs at a time, having the time of his life with the man he loves.


End file.
